1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever lock system and more particularly pertains to precluding a child from opening a door without the child performing a complex compound movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of childproof locking systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, childproof locking systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing children from opening doors are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, United States Patent Number U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,786 to Kayoda issued Mar. 4, 2003 and relates to a protective lock box cover. U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,254 to Rossman et al issued Dec. 31, 2002 and relates to gate unlocking. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,372 to Vogt issued May 6, 1997 and relates to engageable and disengageable safety latch. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,690 to Hollander issued Mar. 3, 1981 and relates to a safety knob.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a lever lock system that allows precluding a child from opening a door without the child performing a complex compound movement.
In this respect, the lever lock system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding a child from opening a door without the child performing a complex compound movement.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lever lock system which can be used for precluding a child from opening a door without the child performing a complex compound movement. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.